Soft Side of the Zone
by Monstery
Summary: After losing to Seirin, Aomine realises what else Tetsuya won way back...


**Soft Side of the Zone**

 **Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Ship:** AoMoi

…

 **Part 1/2**

´Satsuki, are you free tomorrow?´

´What? Well, Yeah.´

´Want to go shopping with me?´

´What? Sure, I guess…´

´I want new basketball shoes…´ Aomine stretched and closed his eyes, ´I want to practice.´

Satsuki smiled.

´Okey. Let´s go, Dai-chan. But you´ll buy me a lunch!´

´What –?´

...

´These are cute! ´

Satsuki was waving white shoes in front of her.

´No white ones, you know that damn well´, Aomine resisted and took a pair of black and red colored shoes from the shelter.

´ _Ne,_ Dai-chan, you can wear any color while practicing, you´re always choosing something like black or very dark red´, Satsuki pointed out and walked next to the ace of Tōō High. She looked at the basketball shoes he was holding.

´Yeah´, Aomine growled and sat down at the leather bench, ´I´m not Tetsu-kun, You know? Don´t mix us...´

Satsuki put her hands on her slender waist.

´How could I? It was Tetsu-kun who gave me a popsickle!´

Aomine tied the shoelaces and stood up.

´Yeah, Tetsu-kun won… Um, he won six more popsickles. What a man!´

He walked away from her and jumped in the air.

 _But Tetsu won, after all_ , Satsuki whispered.

´Whoaa!´ Surprised young woman behind the desk yelled. ´That was one amazing jump!´

She rushed to him and asked:

´How does those shoes feel, mister?´

Satsuki snorted.

Aomine nodded approvingly and stared at saleswoman´s ridiculous big breasts.

´They also look pretty damn good!´

 _Pwahah! Jackass!_

´I dunno about that internal foam´, Satsuki pointed out and was also staring at saleswoman. She was barely older than Satsuki. Now she turned her glance to her and said:

´Filling gives nice boost for players.´

Satsuki bite her teeth together.

´Yeah, so it feels´, Aomine laughed stupidly.

´I know _what_ that foam is for´, Satsuki said angrily, ´but I´ve seen better ones.´

Saleswoman rised her brows. Satsuki looked at Aomine, who said:

´I´ll take these!´

 _Argh! Men! No,_ _Aomine!_

That sellerbitch smirked and took shoes from Aomine, who was staring too low again.

Satsuki hit him with her elbow.

´Ouch! What the heck?´

´I´m your manager, Aomine-kun´, Satsuki said threateningly, ´It´s my duty to keep you away from wrong kind´s of fillings…´

They went by the desk.

´You play in JBA?´ Sellerwoman asked and took Aomine´s creditcard.

 _Yeah, Aomine-kun is really 30-year-old pervert who is just hanging around whit 16-year-old girl._

´Nah, just in High School´, Aomine responded.

Satsuki tamped the floor with her left foot.

´Where I can see you play?´ Seller asked and handed a shoe box to him.

´In Tōō High´, Aomine said and smiled, ´I dunno when there´ll be our next practice match… Schedule is still open. What do you say, Momoi?´

Oh, good old ´ _Momoi´_ was back! Satsuki took the shoebox from his hands and said to Missis Boobs:

´We just _lost_ Winter Cup _,_ so there´ll be no new games for a while!"

Then she rushed out of the shop. Aomine followed him and sounded huffy.

´Oi, Momoi, why you had to tell her I _lost_? She got huge –´

´ _We_ lost, Aomine-kun!´ Satsuki scolded him. ´ _You_ are huge, pervet, puppy, idiot!´

´Puppy?´

Aomine yawned and looked suddenly so vulnerable. He took his purchase from Satsuki and said:

´You know, Seirin and Yosen are gonna start soon… Um… I´m kinda curious…´

´And what about lunch?´

´I can buy you something from the cafeteria of the hall... _Or_ maybe, _Tetsu-kun_ brought some popstickles with him.´

Satsuki pushed him again with her elbow. But because she was as curious as Aomine, they headed towards sportcenter.

´Hey, Aomine-kun…´

´Uhm?´

´U look tired… You know, more than usually.´

Aomine look forward and put his free hand in his winterjacket´s pocket.

´I haven´t slept since yesterday…´

´You should.´

´Kiddin´, ha? Maybe I should, but I can´t. I´m not used to feel this much. Yeah, you have seen me tired before, but back then I was just bored. Now I´m full of excitement and disappointment.´

Satsuki couldn´t stop herself, when she repeated:

´The only one who can beat me, is me.´

Aomine smiled shortly.

´I´m actually happy I was wrong…´

Satsuki rejected her sudden desire to grab his hand away from the pocket.

´You haven´t lost in years´, Satsuki said, ´in b-ball… But… I sensed that Tetsu might do something like this to you.´

Aomine turned and looked at her.

´Tetsu was never physically stronger than you´, Satsuki pointed out, ´but he never changed. Instead, he kept something important.´

For some reason, Aomine looked sad.


End file.
